Ralf Jones
Ralf Jones is a playable character from Ikari Warriors, Metal Slug, and the King of Fighters series. Keiko Ijuu states that his visual appearance in Ikari Warriors was based on Sylvester Stallone's role as Rambo, which was popular at the time of his conception. His official nickname is The One-man Army. Ralf, and his fellow agent (and good friend), Clark Still, started out as palette swap characters in Ikari Warriors. In KoF '94, Ralf and Clark were very similar in looks and move repertoire, but by 1995, Clark got a newer stance and win pose, while Ralf retained his old ones. In every new installment of the KoF series, Clark seems to be further and further differing from Ralf; while Clark is a powerful grappler, Ralf is more of a power player, making use of some very efficient long-range attacks. Both characters were redesigned in KoF '99. He is also a playable character in Metal Slug 6, where he has the ability to use his punch to knock out vehicles and can survive up to two shots. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Ralf was voted as the staff's twelfth favorite character. In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the eighth favorite character with a total of 1,038 votes. Biography The Legacy of Ralf Jones *''T.N.K. III (1985)'' *''Ikari Warriors (1986)'' *''Victory Road (1986)'' *''Iron Tank (1988)'' *''Ikari III: The Rescue (1989)'' *''The King of Fighters '94 (1994)'' *''The King of Fighters '95 (1995)'' *''The King of Fighters '96 (1996)'' *''The King of Fighters '97 (1997)'' *''The King of Fighters '98 (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters '99 (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters 2000 (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2001 (2001)'' *''The King of Fighters 2002 (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters 2003 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave (2004-2005)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact (2004-2005)'' *''Metal Slug 6 (2006)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (2006)'' *''The King of Fighters XI (2007)'' *''KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" (2007)'' *''Metal Slug 7 (2007-2008)'' **''Metal Slug XX (2009)'' *''The King of Fighters XII (2009)'' *''The King of Fighters XIII (2010-2011)'' Personality Ralf is a hot-blooded guy that only cares for action, being the counterpart of Clark in many ways. Although he doesn't always show it, he experienced his share of losses from war and will drown his sorrows away with a drink. He is especially protective of any new recruits that come under his command, and will try his best to care for them, especially Leona, whom he seems to show feelings for. This can be particularly seen in the ending of KoF '97 where Ralf gives his bandanna to her, as well as in KOF: Maximum Impact 2 and KoF XII, referring to her as 'princess' when winning against her and in his profile. He also cares for Whip, seeing her as like a kid sister to him. Theme Song Along with Leona and Clark Still, his theme is "Irregular Mission" from The King of Fighters XIII. Sprites Trivia *''The King of Fighters'' games occasionally make fun of Ralf and Clark. Sometimes when they meet, they will do the "Cross Changer" pose, a reference to Chojin Sentai Jetman. Also, as seen in The King of Fighters '98's art gallery for the Neo-Geo CD port, Jetman is references again, with Leona defending Ralf and Clark while dressed as Commander Aya Odagiri from the series. *A special ending in KoF '97 features Ralf in his Ikari Warriors outfit, which was based on Rambo. This outfit appears as his Another one in KOF: Maximum Impact. In the sequel, KOF: Maximum Impact 2, his outfit and hairstyle are the same as Marco Rossi's, a character from the Metal Slug series, a fact even stated by Fio. *A character named Ralf, who lives somewhere on Joel Island, can also be found in Crystalis. He was most likely included as an easter egg for fans. Gallery Illustrations Kof13-ralf-jones.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Renders Cards Category:Characters Category:Metal Slug Category:King of Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in August Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1985 Category:Heavyweight Characters